Boba Fett
Boba Fett has appeared in two Ambush games so far, each one being a different Boba. The first time he appeared was when he was a young boy in the Haters of the Jedi game. The next time Fett appeared was when he was older and had aquired a full suit of Mandalorian armor. This was in the Sith Temple game. Haters of the Jedi Boba Fett, a young boy and son of the famous Mandalorian Jango Fett, joins a band of criminals, bounty hunters, and sith lords who all hate jedi. Lead by Pindus Zwervus, their goal is to go to the jedi temple and launch a surprise attack on the jedi. Boba is here because his father was murdered by jedi master Mace Windu, so he wanted revenge. Little did the group know, Boba and a few other haters of the jedi were double agents and planned to let the jedi know of this attack. Boba's goal was to get the jedi to befriend him, and then he would kill Mace Windu. When Pindus found out that some of them were traitors and told them that they had to vote one another off, Boba and his allies, Darth Maul and Sev, knew what they had to do. One by one the haters fell. Eventually, other haters discovered Maul and Sev's alliance with each other, so they both ended up dead by the third day. Alone and now the last spy, Boba knew he would have a hard time eliminating the remaining haters. But after manipulating several of them and turing them against one another, Boba had gotten it down to just him and Doctor Nuvo Vindi, who he had used as a pawn the whole time. Pindus knew that he could spare no more time, so he, Boba, and Vindi set off to attack the jedi temple. But the jedi were already contacted by Boba, so Pindus and Vindi were walking into a trap. Soon both Vindi and Pindus fell, leaving Boba as the only survivor. But little did he know that Pindus did indeed survive... Sith Temple Boba Fett had been hired by Darth Sidious himself to complete a mission: Attack the jedi temple. Boba was not the only one though, as there were several other bounty hunters there. Unfortanetly, they had been discovered by the jedi. A lone jedi massacred every bounty hunter except for Boba, who was saved by General Grievous. After dueling Grievous and fighting Boba, the jedi escaped. Tracking him across the galaxy, Boba and Grievous had finally tracked down, but where they tracked him to was where they least expected. The jedi had fled to the sith temple, meaning that some of the sith were jedi. Darth Sidious, the master of the sith temple, decided to make the sith vote off one of each other a day until all the jedi had been caught. Boba couldn't believe his eyes as he saw both jedi and sith fall over the first couple of days. After Gandalf's supposed, Boba aquired the one ring of power from his corpse (which in reality was a dummy) , one of the most powerful objects in the galaxy. Gollum, the original owner of the ring, wanted it back, so he snuck into the sith temple and stabbed Boba for it. Gollum then flead with the one ring, which would soon be taken by Darth Sidious during the battle of Hogwarts. In the end, all of the jedi in the temple had been caught. Haters of the jedi 2: Order 66 Boba Fett will be '''the '''main villian in the haters of the jedi sequel. Category:Playable character Category:Unplayable character Category:Characters